Leïla
by Zenoroiise
Summary: Et si Draco et Harry tombaient amoureux de la même fille ? Et si cette fille n'aimait aucun des deux ? Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croit... NE TIENT PAS COMPTE DU TOME 6
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors voici ma première fic que je publie sur Harry Potter !**

**Résumé :** Et si Draco et Harry tombaient amoureux de la même fille ? Et si cette fille n'aimait aucun des deux ? Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croit...

**Disclaimer : **Alors tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, a part 1 ou 2 ou 3 (je sais pas trop combien) personnages qui sortent de ma petite cervelle !

**Alors Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! (ca fait toujours plaisir)**

**PROLOGUE**

Je m'appelle Leïla House. Vous ne me connaissez pas ? Pas surprenant, puisque presque personne ne sait mon nom. À vrai dire, c'est un peu de ma faute. Je tente la plupart du temps d'être invisible et de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ma vie a tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ; des parents un peu bizarre, un grand frère que j'adore, une petite soeur qui m'énerve, une amie que je connais depuis des lunes...mis a part que je suis une sorcière. Cette année, ce sera ma sixième année à Poudlard. Pour mon physique, eh ben j'ai des longs cheveux noirs trop raides à mon avis, des yeux bleus turquoise comme l'océan, je suis disons, de taille normale et je ne suis ni maigre, ni grosse. Ah oui, j'ai des lunettes. Elles sont rectangulaires et très discrète. Je suis une fille honnête, qui aime être sarcastique. Quand quelqu'un me défie, impossible de me contrôler, il faut que je réplique. Malgré cela, je suis quelqu'un de calme et réservé. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vous dire à part ca...Ah ! Je suis une Serdaigle. Mon frère s'appelle Gregory, ma soeur Viviane et ma meilleure amie, c'est Morgane Ludens. Et comment pourrais-je oublier Luna ? Je ne la connais que depuis très peu, mais c'est une fille géniale, bien qu'un peu lunatique. Mais bon, personne n'est parfait ! Vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous ai dit que je voulais attirer le moins possible l'attention ? Eh bien aujourd'hui, j'ai fait l'énorme bêtise de me mêler à un conflit entre un certain Gryffondor et un Serpentard...

**Pas trop long, mais c'est un prologue. La suite bientôt.. Je suis assez rapide, ne vous inquiétez pas. N'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici pour vous le premier chapitre de ma fic ! N'oubliez pas la review, ca fait **_**toujours**_** plaisir :P**

**Résumé :** Et si Draco et Harry tombaient amoureux de la même fille ? Et si cette fille n'aimait aucun des deux ? Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croit...

**Disclaimer : **Alors tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, a part 1 ou 2 ou 3 (je sais pas trop combien) personnages qui sortent de ma petite cervelle !

**Chapitre 1 :**

- T'as vu comment Roger Davies s'est couper les cheveux ? renchérit Morgane Ludens.

Leïla l'écoutait a peine. Morgane était le genre de fille qui avait de la difficulté a accepter le changement. Elle adorait aussi les potins et connaissait tous les couples de l'école.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu dernièrement, dit distraitement Leïla. Hey, regarde ! Potter et Malefoy sont _encore _en train de se chamailler !

Et c'était vrai. À quelques mètres du duo, le Serpentard défiait du regard le célèbre Gryffondor, leurs baguettes levées.

- Allez, on s'approche, dit Morgane.

Les deux filles s'approchèrent d'un petit groupe de 6e année qui regardaient eux aussi le duel avec attention.

- Mais pourquoi ils se chamaillent tout le temps ? souffla Leïla.

- Malefoy a insulté la mère de Potter, lui dit une Poufsouffle, comme si ca expliquait tout.

- Comme toujours…soupira-t'elle.

Malefoy lanca un rapide sortilège de stupéfixion à son adversaire, qui l'évita de justesse. Les yeux du rouge et or lancaient des éclairs. _Il a vraiment l'air furieux, pensa Leïla. _

- Expelliarmus ! rugit Potter, aveuglé par la colère.

Mais il manqua son sort et le rayon lumineux se dirigea droit vers Leïla, qui sortit aussitôt sa baguette.

- Protego ! dit-elle, en remerciant les dieux de lui avoir donné de bons réflexes.

Le sortilège revint vers son expéditeur, qui, ne s'attendant pas à cela, fut propulsé par terre avec violence. Leïla plaqua une des ses mains sur sa bouche, l'autre tenant sa baguette. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle, en particulier celui de Malefoy. Il l'observait d'un œil mauvais, mais presque reconnaissant d'avoir assommé Potter. _Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille auparavant, _pensa-t'il. Sentant tous ces regards pesants sur elle, la jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne vit pas Potter se relever d'un air furieux.

- Rictusempra ! lanca-t'il.

Mais cette fois, le sort n'était pas destiné à Malefoy. Leïla para le coup avec habilité, mais le mal était fait. Le jeune homme l'avait provoqué, il allait en payer le prix. Elle lui lanca un regard plein de haîne. Les autres spectateurs retenaient leur souffle. Les plus jeunes détalèrent comme des lapins.

- Arrête, Leïla ! lanca Morgane.

Mais l'adolescente l'ignora. Elle avanca d'un pas en levant sa fine baguette devant le Gryffondor. Malefoy, lui, observait la scène, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

- Stupéfix ! cria Leïla.

- Protego ! dit Potter en se protégeant.

Le sortilège dériva vers Malefoy, qui vit le rayon rouge lui passer a 1 centimètre de l'oreille. Piqué au vif, il leva sa baguette vers la sorcière qui le fusilla du regard.

- Stupéfix ! lanca Malefoy.

- Experlliarmus ! cria Leïla.

- Petrificus totalus ! dit Potter.

Les rayons rouge, argent et bleu se rencontrèrent en même temps. Chacun luttait pour ne pas recevoir le sort de l'autre. Puis tout à coup, les trois baguettes s'envolèrent. Les trois adversaires restèrent quelques secondes là, sans bouger, stupéfaits. Puis, le professeur Rogue apparut à coté de Potter. _Merde,_ pensèrent-ils.

- Tous les trois, dans mon bureau, dit-il d'un voix froide.

Leïla, toujours furieuse, s'élança pour rejoindre le professeur de potions. Elle n'oublia pas de lancer un regard haineux au Gryffondor en passant à coté de lui. Puis, il se dirigea vers le bureau, suivi par Malefoy._ Quelle journée merdique, _pensa-t'il._ Tout d'abord, Pansy qui me suit partout comme un chien, et maintenant, une fille que je n'ai jamais vu me provoque en duel avec Potter. _Il étouffa une exclamation de rage, marchant d'un pas raide._ Qui c'est, au juste ?Elle doit être en troisième année ou je sais pas quoi. _Potter, lui, observait Leïla d'un œil furax. _Qui c'est, celle-là ?M'envoyer au bureau de Rogue, elle rentre pas dans ma liste d'amis. Elle va voir ce que j'ai dans le ventre. _Puis ils entrèrent dans le bureau sombre, ne sachant pas ce qui les attendaient.


End file.
